


How to live a double life without being outed in the process

by CrispBagel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he's not Peter's friend, Flash isn't a dick, Good Loki (Marvel), Kinda a friendly rivalry???, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, So criticism is appreciated, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispBagel/pseuds/CrispBagel
Summary: How does Peter keep his Spider-Man identity a secret while living among the Avengers? With difficulty.First there's Shuri and Loki.And oh god, Tony and ClintThor... he's not sureSteve, Bruce and Natasha, along with the others are fine... Right?----------------------------------------------------------This is my first Fic. Ever. So criticism is greatly appreciated! More details about the AU in the notes.--------------------------------------------------------THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.





	1. Peter is a bad liar, but has the help of others

**Author's Note:**

> So! in this AU, Loki was revealed to be innocent and is staying with the Avengers. Also he's like, 18 in aesir years.  
> Also Flash isn't a dick, but he still isn't exactly friendly. More characters will be added as the fic progresses. please leave vines in the comment, because I need them for the next chapter.

Peter idly waited. The students of Mr. Harrington’s class were at a tour in Stark Industries, and he had forgotten to tell Mr. Stark.

To make things worse, the news of Loki being innocent wasn’t revealed yet, and he was staying at the tower.

“Alright students, now you will be receiving your badges. Since you’re only visitors you will be receiving a level 1 badge. When your name is called, take your badge and leave your bags and coats in the room to your left. Let's begin-”

“Oi Mini Stark, where do I put your stuff? I was just gonna ask Stark or Pepper, but since you’re here?” asked a loud voice, almost yelling across the room from the elevators. Obviously Tori, A fellow intern.

Peter reddened, and brushed some hair from his face, before answering, “Just put it next to my room, I can take care of the rest”. By now, his class including Mr.Harrington were staring at him questioningly. Tori nodded and put her blue badge against the scanner on the elevator, then awkwardly shuffled inside with the boxes.

A moment of silence passed, and people were staring at him. Harry, who caught their attention again, continued.

“Alright, now, when your name is called, take your badge.”  
Harry slowly stepped aside to show a table covered in badges. He looked to the crowd of students and then Friday loudly announced.

“Ned Leeds. White pass, level 1.”

Ned left the group to get his badge and stepped into the closet room on the left.

Peter thought for a while how he could step in without being outed as Tony’s son. They didn’t know, not even Ned. The papers were signed, and Tony and the others would definitely out him. Even Shuri. Especially Shuri.

As more people were called up, he was running out of options. He had a level 10 pass, which was only for Tony, Pepper and the Avengers and their close relatives. Fuck.

“Peter Parker. Red pass. Level 10.”

Peter looked up a distraught look on his face, before realizing Harry was speaking loudly to the class and kept their attention well enough so they missed what Friday had said. Flash, however, looked at Peter, before shrugging and turning around. Peter made his way over to the class and waited until the group had moved on to thank Harry.

“-And that is why Thor isn’t allowed to Asgard-ify any more vehicles! Let's move up to the labs.” Another intern, Liv, finished up. Peter remembered when Thor insisted on giving some cars upgrades, but instead accidentally made the cars float, which would’ve been good if it weren’t for the fact that they didn’t come back down. In the end, Loki had to fix everything. He wondered if this was common between them.

Peter stared idly at the floor before being nudged by Ned. He followed him into the elevator and into the lab and medical area. Some other employees and interns were talking and working, and the room was lively. Ned looked at Peter with jealousy, before turning back to look around. MJ walked up to a group of interns to ask them about their work. She seemed extremely engaged in the discussion.

Peter started talking to Tori who was still working on some mechanics for her new set of arrows. She made weapons in her spare time but was asked by Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D to design weapons as a job. Since she was completely unemployed at the time, she gladly accepted. Her main customer was Clint who always wanted to test what insane ideas would actually work. His most recent request was a smoke arrow, which Tori was currently working on. As their conversation continued, Flash approached behind Peter.

“Hey Peter, why does everyone here call you Mini Stark?”, he asked. Peter was about to respond when Tori cut him off

“Ya see, this kid is a genius and always hangs around stark. He’s like his dad!” Tori chuckled, before standing up, “You should be heading back. The groups’ leaving without ya.”

Peter looked over at Flash who analyzed him carefully in return, and they both returned to their group. They stood around a table, listening to Bruce Banner explain how the medbay worked. He explained that everyone, even those with a level 1 badge, could enter the Medbay, giving a nod to Mr. Harrington. He proceeded to show them some of the interns’ most recent creations.

“And this is something created by your guide Harry.” Bruce began. He held up a small box designed to store essential items for the homeless.

Thud

“When completed they will be found all over the city, available to anyone,” he explained.

THUD

“What was that?” Cindy asked, before stumbling back as Clint Barton fell through the vents.

“Hey kiddo, what's up, uh, could you maybe not tell Tony about this?” he asked, as he stood up, “Oh, hey Bruce.”

Peter looked up at Clint, and stuttered out an inaudible response before saying “Sure Mr. Barton, sir.” Clint looked visibly offended.

“Excuse me!? Yesterday it was Clint, and now it's Mr. Barton Sir? You hurt me, kid.” he dramatically posed, and glanced down at Peter. Peter mouthed an apology and then stepped back into his group. Clint just made a hair-flipping motion and left the room. There was only one thought running through Peter’s mind at this point.

“Is it really worth it to keep on making excuses at this point?”


	2. Awkward Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Your awesome comments really make my day, and I'm so grateful that you like it. I don't know how many chapters I'll make this, but it wont end after the field trip, that's for sure.

Peter could feel the piercing stares of his fellow classmates, as he slowly turned around. They all had looks of amazement and horror all intertwined into one. Peter wanted to break the silence, but at the same time, he wanted to cry.

 

“You know Hawkeye on a first name basis?!” Ned loudly asked, and his classmates continued the bombardment of questions. Peter started feeling immensely uncomfortable from all the noise and was at the verge of tears. Too much noise gave him a sensory overload, which Tony prepared him for. But now he was the center of attention, and he couldn't take a moment to calm down.

 

“The, uh, the internship. I know him from my Stark Industries internship…” Peter stuttered out glancing up at Mr. Harrington, hoping he’d continue the tour.

 

“Peter. SI doesn’t offer internships to high schoolers. Harry, please continue the tour. Peter and I will have a talk.” Mr. Harrington sternly told. Ned was visibly concerned about his friend but grudgingly followed the guide.

 

The class, minus Peter, left towards the elevators again, as soon as everyone was inside, Mr.Harrington turned towards Peter and sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Look, Peter, I don’t know why these people know you, but you have to stop lying about an internship,” he looked at Peter sternly, but also caringly, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I expect you to be more honest in the future. Now let's join the rest of the class.” They both stood up and headed to the elevator. 

 

Mr.Harrington swiped his badge across the scanner.

 

“You are not authorized to access this.” came Friday’s robotic voice.

Mr. Harrington looked at Peter and sighed, “Looks like we’ll have to ask an employee.”

 

Peter held out his badge, “May I try?” he asked, and after getting a nod from his teacher, the elevator opened.

 

His teacher stood in silence, shocked and looked down at Peter, and was about to ask why he had a red pass - one only for Avengers and close family - but was interrupted by Peter. “Please don’t tell the others about it.” He nodded in compliance and went up to the training room in complete silence.

 

“Road work ahead?” came a female voice from the training area.

 

“Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does.” Responded a male voice from the same place. Peter turned around to see the origin of the references and saw Shuri standing next to.

 

Loki.

 

Non-S.H.I.E.L.D. people were unaware of his innocence, making his presence unwelcoming, at the very least. Peter looked at him with a look of distress, but Loki just laughed, then shapeshifted into Lady Loki. Good enough, Peter thought.

 

The two walked up to the group, explained how the training system worked and asked if anyone wanted to try. Flash raised his hand in the air, excitedly.

 

“You, kid in a red shirt. What simulation do you want to try?” Lady Loki asked. Flash thought for a while, looking at the options. He chose the wall climb.

 

“Alright! Stand back for a sec. Before you begin, the current record holder is Pe- uh, I mean Spider-Man. Give it a try.” Shuri told Flash, as she set up the simulation.

 

Flash proudly stepped up, waiting for the entire simulation to load, and began. He was doing quite well, except he hesitated too much. Peter wanted to offer advice, but he kept quiet. The simulation had been something Peter, Loki and Shuri had been working on the past few months, so the three of them knew every trick possible. The simulator had become quite popular among those who could visit the training area, and the Disaster Trio™ got quite a bit of praise.

 

After about 2 minutes, flash fell off and landed on the soft mat. As he stepped back into the group, he got a bit of praise. Hell, even Peter was impressed, except he has superpowers and Flash couldn’t even come close to his score. Shuri and Loki called on more people to try the simulation. No one managed to beat a record, but some got close. The class cheered for whoever was currently trying the simulator until Harry told the class it was time to move on. Shuri and Loki followed the group since they had nothing better to do. The Disaster Trio™ + Ned and MJ, with occasional comments from flash, spoke as they walked towards the room where a QnA was going to be held. Ned had so many questions and his excitement was very noticeable.

 

“What about you MJ? What are you going to ask?”, asked Shuri curiously after noticing the questions MJ had written down on a paper.

 

“How Mrs. Potts manages the company so well. She’s such an influential woman.” MJ responded, looking at Flash, “And you? What are you going to ask?”

 

He thought about it for a few seconds, and then answered, “maybe how Spider-Man got his powers?” He responded, Ned nodding, but then continued, “Or maybe what happened to Loki…”

 

Loki stiffened. They didn’t know that she was… well, Loki. She was about to make a comment, but excused herself from the group and left to read.

 

Peter and Shuri noticed her discomfort but continued towards the QnA room. Once inside Shuri waited by the door as the class sat down on the seats. After a few minutes the Avengers, Pepper, and the newer Avengers entered and waited in the front. Shuri was awkwardly shifting in place for the class to quiet down. Peter gave her a comforting smile, and then the QnA began.

 

“Hey, I’m Tony Stark, though I assume you already knew that. We have Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson. Also joining us will be my dear Pepper Potts, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne and T’challa, king of Wakanda.” he told the class proudly. “Oh, and Shuri will also be joining us. Note that a few Avengers couldn’t be here, but we may answer a few questions on their behalf.”

 

“Now, when you’re called on, ask loud enough so we can hear you,” Steve told the class, giving a nod at Mr. Harrington.

 

A few students raised their hands, waiting to be called.

 

Cindy was called and asked, “Does Peter intern here? I wasn’t sure since you don’t hire High Schoolers.” Mr. Harrington looked at Tony closely as this was something he also wanted to know.

 

“Actually, yeah, he’s my intern!” Tony explained, “That’s why he has a red badge. He has to be where I am.” Murmurs broke out but were silenced, by Steve calling on Flash.

 

“What happened to Loki after the invasion?”

 

The room was completely silent.

 


	3. What up I'm Bagel, 19, and I never fucking learned how to post chapters regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the short chapter… :/
> 
> Also! feel free to send in some Oc's cuz I'd like to feature some.
> 
> Me, a dumbass, made bad writing choices and has fixed them now!!!!

“Flash! Don’t ask about sensitive topics!”, Mr.Harrington scolded.

Flash mumbled a quiet apology, before being cut off by Tony continuing, “No, it’s fine, it's just that… uh… Thor?”

Thor understood what Tony meant and quickly left the room, heading up to the living quarters. He reached out to knock on the door, but was cut off by the robotic voice of Friday, “Password?”.

Since she requested a password, obviously Loki wasn’t inside his room. Shit.

“Oh, hello brother. What are you doing outside my room?”

Thor quickly turned around, and awkwardly fumbled with his hands, before asking his brother, “Well, could we inform the others of your innocence?”

Loki spat out the tea he was drinking and glared at his brother for a solid 5 seconds. Realizing he was being completely serious, Loki nodded slowly, before feeling himself being dragged off by his brother.

They quickly arrived at the QnA, Thor beaming like usual, Loki, a lot less. The door slowly opened, with Clint explaining something to a kid.

“-and that’s when we realized he had been mind controlled the entire fu- uh, I mean the entire darn time. So, we helped him become less, ya know, murder-y and so he’s good now!” Clint finished, smiling at the Aesir brothers at the entrance.

(Wow, holy fuck, I managed to make it seem like there was an explanation when there really wasn’t any? Whoah, damn Bagel, you really outdid yourself there!)

“And here they are!” Tony announced as Loki walked in. He glanced over at Shuri, who shrugged in response. He definitely didn’t look like he did during the invasion, that’s for sure. For one, He wasn’t wearing any armor or anything Aesir. Simply a green sweater, and black pants. Also, he looked a lot younger than he seemed on the news.

He made an awkward wave at the class, looking equally as uncomfortable as the students who most likely still associated him with the attack. Shuri found it hilarious, making sure he’d at least make one vine reference.

“Okay! Any questions for our Aesir guest?” Shuri cheerfully announced, looking over at Loki who had a look of betrayal on his face.

MJ raised her hand proudly, waiting to ask her question. As soon as she was called on, she stood up.

“Does Asgard have gender roles or any sexualities?” She asked, with a tone of pride in her voice.

“Yes, Asgard has light gender roles, but there is nothing that gives one an advantage over the other. Also, gender is a concept on Asgard, but we have many people that are, say, Transgender? Is that the term? And other gender identities. For example, I myself am what you would call a genderfluid bisexual. I’m not overly familiar with all the terms but in general, the Aesir don’t care for genders or sexualities.”

“Yup! Wakanda would be similar then. As for me, I’m a lesbian!” Shuri announced after Loki had finished.

And before he could stop himself, the words came out of his mouth. Loki, a 1000-year-old god, made a vine reference.

“I thought ‘chu were American.”

The entire room grew silent before the class and Shuri started laughing loudly. Loki muttered something but started laughing as well. As soon as the laughter died down, another student, Lucy, was called on. 

“Why does Loki know about Vines?”

As soon as the Avengers realized his blunder was a joke, they lightly chuckled.

Natasha, surprisingly, was the first to respond.

“Actually, Shuri and Peter forced him to sit through every vine compilation they could find. He has such vast knowledge of vines that sometimes you forget that he’s 970 years older than us.”

Conversations broke out among the crowd, and after their original unease with Loki passed, the QnA went over quickly. The class spent the rest of their time walking through the Intern common rooms making while quoting vines non-stop.

Last stop of this tour: Avengers Gallery. Shit.


	4. The adults don't understand vines. Except 1000 year old gods do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEE another chapter! Thank you so much for all the supportive comments, they really keep me going and as long as you guys want more, I'll be giving you more. This chapter is the usual length that I'm planning to make the chapters. Again, feel free to submit Ocs since I want to include yours. Note: Tori is my oc, but she wont be featured frequently. so I'll repeat.
> 
>  
> 
> FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT OCS!!!

“Is there anything better than pussy?” A student shouted at the Aesirs, earning a stern glare from the teacher. Loki raised an eyebrow but responded in the same, singing voice.

“Yes, a really good book!”

The class laughed. They were almost in the gallery, and the students seemed to grow fond of the god. When they weren’t making vine references, they were fangirling over the gallery. Loki zoned out of the conversation until he heard something interesting.

“But do you think we’ll see some other captain America stuff, not just the shield?” a girl asked. Loki had a great idea and walked up to his good friend Steve, and in the funniest German accent possible, he said.

“Vell if it isn't ze man viz zee giant metal frisbee.” he boldly told Steve, who in a panic blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m Captain America?”

“ze man viz zee giant metal frisbee” Loki repeated, only to be greeted with the entire class bursting with laughter, along with Tony who couldn’t keep himself together. Peter ran all the way up to Loki, pretending to hold a microphone in front of his face.

“How did you take down Captain America?”

“I shot him in zee legs because his shield is zee size of a dinner plate und he's an idiot,” Loki replied in an equally cheesy German accent. To finish it all of Loki looked steve dead in the eyes. “So vhen you finish training in America zhey give you a trash can lid?”

“What?” Steve looked at loki with immense confusion, the class roaring with laughter. Tony would remember to save all that to his personal files for blackmailing Steve.

“Are you zee only one wiz a trash can lid?” He answered, waiting for a reaction. The class got it, but Steve was clueless.

“I’m sorry Cap, I, uh, I just had an opportunity and I took it.” Loki wheezed out, “Let's go over to the gallery, ok?” He walked along with the class, Steve staggering behind, extremely confused.

As soon as they were inside the gallery, Loki followed Shuri, Peter, MJ, and Ned around. Flash was too busy fawning over the Spider-Man display. Loki smirked at Peter, who shot back with an angry pout. They moved along to the Thor display.

“Loki is this shit actually true?” MJ asked. Loki glanced over to the part of the display she was looking at a list that written inside the display. She pointed to number 13 which read, ‘According to the myths, Thor had to dress up as a woman, in a gown and veil, but he denies all allegations’. Loki snickered, recalling the events. He nodded proudly, before announcing “Þrymskviða is 100% canon, and I have picture proof.”

The attention turned to the display, and Loki explained the situation, Thor red as ever. Tony was demanding to see the pictures, but even Loki wouldn’t stoop as low as that. The Avengers had never seen Thor so ashamed, and he was slowly stepping away. Clint suddenly popped out of the vents - no one knew how or when he went up there, but he was there - with a smug grin on his face, he asked Thor, “how many of the myths are even true?”.

Thor chuckled, and turned to Loki, and smiled, “A lot of them are purely fictional, but some of them, some of them are very true. For example, a short part of Lokasenna is true.” he grinned, Loki turning red. The crowd inside the room were curious and looked at the Asgardians, Thor grinning as Loki turned red. Clint and Thor made eye contact, and Clint nodded for Thor to continue, and before Loki could stop him, he blurted out “Loki murdered someone using only mistletoe. Not Baldur though, it was some other guy that claimed to be immortal.”

The crowd looked over at Loki who was glaring daggers at his brother. The class finished up observing all the items inside the gallery, throwing many vines at Loki and Steve.

Tony led the class outside, allowing the students to keep their deactivated badges as souvenirs. Flash and Peter got into a long discussion about which avengers are the strongest. Both teens enjoyed debating about those topics, and the debates usually ended with split opinions. That was alright though since Flash no longer hated Peter. Peter found out some things about Flash that really made his opinion change. Both weren’t close friends, but definitely not enemies. Flash stuck to his group, Peter stuck to his.

“Hey, Pete! Enjoy the rest of your class. Tell May I’ll be sending over some things to her!” Tony loudly told Peter as the teen stepped onto the bus. Peter turned around, smiling from ear to ear and waved back to him.

“Thanks, dad!”

Peter stepped onto the bus, the entire class staring at him. Even more than when Clint popped out of the vents. Even his teacher. Especially his teacher. Peter uncomfortably shuffled to his seat, looking out of the window where Tony was standing proudly, a big smile on his face. Ned poked his arm, and looked at him, analyzing Peter’s expression. Peter shrugged, dumbfounded by the silence.

“Dude, you just called Tony freaking Stark ‘, dad’!” Ned broke the silence, the rest of the bus erupting into murmurs. Peter turned as red as his suit.

“What? N-no I uh, I didn’t!” Peter stuttered out. The class grew louder. Everyone had heard it, so it was no point denying it.

“Can confirm! Peter did call me dad!” Tony poked his head into the bus, “Hey kiddo. May called. She wants you to stay here for the night!”

Peter nodded slowly, and left the loud bus, looking at his friends. MJ looked indifferent. Ned and Flash had amazed looks on their faces.

He trudged out of the bus, looking at it as it slowly drove back to Midtown High. He would have to answer many questions when he got back. He looked up at Tony who had a proud smile on his face.

“Clint bought Smash Ultimate yesterday. Time to teach some aliens about Nintendo.”


	5. Suspicious Deals and Cold Hallways

“Okay, just click whoever you wanna play as! I myself like to play as Ness,” Peter explained, the two confused aliens sharing an unsure glance. “When everyone has chosen who they wanna play as, the game begins. All the buttons do different attacks. We’ll test them the first round, so don’t worry about that!” Loki chose Ganon, and Thor chose Pikachu. Unsurprisingly. Clint also joined and he played as the Inkling. The game began and Thor was doing surprisingly well.

“I quite like this electric mouse! From what electronic game do they originate from?” Thor asked. Clint laughed, patting Thor on the back.

“It’s from Pokemon. We’ll show you later,” he explained. Clint had become Thor’s go-to whenever he found something new and interesting.

Clint was beating everyone by a mile, Peter coming in second place and Thor shortly after. Loki was losing, confused at how well his brother was doing. Loki glanced over, only to find that Thor was every button on the controller. Clint, equally confused, glanced over. He also saw Thor’s tactic and laughed.

“No, Thor, that's not how you do it!” Clint wheezed. Thor shrugged and continued playing. The game was almost over and he’d done it. One solid hit and Thor beat Peter.

The game ended, Thor beaming with pride.

“I have bested the Man of Spiders!” he exclaimed. Peter turned to look at him, flustered.

“That's, uh, that's not such a great accomplishment, Mr. Thor, sir, uh, you’re just very good, haha.” he stuttered. Thor glanced at him, beaming, and pat Peter on the back.

“Nonsense! You were fantastic! Shall we play another round?” he asked, turning to look at the group huddled together on the couch. Clint nodded, sipping some coffee from the coffee pot. Peter also agreed, but Loki got up.

“I’ll pass. I’ve got some stuff to do.”

He silently made his way to the interns’ common room, sneaking past the sleeping workers littered over the couches. He made his way through a few more halls, before stopping in front of a small room, littered with scraps and equipment.

“Knew you’d be here.”

The figure looked up from the workbench, flipping some welding goggles off her face, chuckling quietly. She put down some weapon she was working on and stood up to talk to Loki. A faint violet glow shone from the palms of her hands.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the one and only. Onion.” She laughed, as she leaned onto the wall. Loki groaned, facepalming.

“Please stop calling me that. My name doesn’t translate to spring onions, and if anything, me calling you Market would work-”

“I will punch you!” she threatened, glaring daggers at the smirking god.

“Oh, calm down, I was only joking. Anyways, got the ‘thing’ I asked for.” He asked, leaning over the workbench.

“Yup! Fantastic quality, made out of some of the most powerful materials I could get my hands on!” She beamed, pulling out a large case. He glanced over it, nodded quickly and grabbed it.

“Thanks.”

“Glad doin’ business with ya!” She smiled but quickly got back to working with her equipment. “You owe me so many scraps.” Loki just laughed and turned back to his room. Silently maneuvering his way through the sleeping bunch.

The hallways were chilly, more so than usual. Everyone was asleep, he was unsure if anyone could change the temperature, and if, who. He slid his fingers across the wall. It couldn’t be warmer than 12 degrees*. As he approached his quarters, the halls grew colder and colder. The air was chilly and dry, similar to that of an early winter morning, except it was dark. Muffled footsteps could be heard from the rooms next door. The walls had strange scratches, maybe from some kind of daggers. Loki felt the scratches, being almost half a centimeter deep. The cuts were deep. So this was a threat or signs of a struggle. He moved forward, following the trail of carvings, until he reached a dead end. There was only an X carved into the wall. He looked them up and down, but to no avail. He put down the case and turned to take a picture, to ask the Avengers if they had an idea.

“There he is!”

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CELSIUS!!! IM A EUROPEAN, I USE METRIC!!! According to a converter, it would be 53.6 Fahrenheit.
> 
> And here's the chapter. Sorry its short, we have a dog now, so I have to watch her a lot more.


	6. This Is WAR! (+a big update for the future of this fic)

Splash

Loki was drenched in icy water.

“Haha! Gotcha!” a female voice laughed from behind. She was hollering with laughter as she stumbled towards her victim. Loki slicked his hair back, as he turned to face her. Tori stood there, with the most threatening water gun he’d ever seen. Next to her stood a certain princess of Wakanda, laughing equally as much. Loki opened his mouth to respond before being struck with a water balloon. He wiped off the water and used magic to pick up some of it.

“Wait, no-” Tori stuttered, before a ball of water slamming into her face.

“Oh, this is war!” Shuri yelled, tossing another balloon at Loki, then slamming one on Tori.

“Traitor,” she exclaimed dramatically, before blasting Shuri in the face with the water.

The skirmish continued, water splashing everywhere, tables being flipped for cover and maybe a few bruises, and one large dent on the wall. The case that Tori had given Loki had proven to be more robust than they thought, and left quite the dent.

“Wait, what’s in the box?” Shuri asked as Loki kicked it aside. He and Tori shared a knowing look, before continuing. Shuri was out of balloons and had been using a water gun that she for some odd reason was carrying.

“What the hell is going on in here?”

The three stopped dead in their tracks to see a less than happy, tired Tony Stark.

“These two ambushed me, I had to fight back”, Loki laughed as he magicked the water of the ground into the nearest sink.

“Uh-huh. Go to bed.” He deadpanned, before turning around and leaving. The three nodded and returned back to their own rooms. Loki and Shuri went to sleep, but Tori remained awake, working until Tony threatened to turn off the WiFi.

The temperature was still cooler than usual, something that all four of them noticed. The temperature was only lowered in the common room and the hallways leading off from there, but Tony would have that checked out soon enough.

So now, after the weird markings were confirmed to be part of the prank, and that there was nothing to worry about, you’d assume they could sleep easy?

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

Splat

“AW FUCK”

Yeah, no.

On the ground lay a certain Spider-Man.

“Get inside Underoos. No patrol tonight.”

____________________________________

Ok, now that that minor update is complete, now comes the main reason for the update:  
I don’t like updating often, and I’m already tired of this fic. I’ll leave it up, but I'm currently working on new fics that don’t seem like crap I half-assed for the sake of posting another chapter. I may update eventually, but currently, I don’t enjoy this fic. Until next time.  
-CrispBagel


End file.
